Hector Barbossa's pirate pistol
These pistols were weapons favored by Captain Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. With his flintlocks, Barbossa deals out death like a gentleman. He won his first elegantly engraved gun in a duel with a Spanish pirate, who lost both his pistol and his life. Decorative and deadly, it was a single barreled flintlock pistol most notably used during Barbossa's time as captain of the Black Pearl. Following the loss of the Pearl at the hands of Blackbeard Barbossa joined the British Royal Navy as a privateer where he would use another pistol as a naval officer in King's service. After his desertion from the Navy Barbossa became the leader of a pirate fleet with a new elegant pistol as his new sidearm. History Early Use Its origin and early use is unknown, but it is know that this elegantly engraved gun belonged to a Spanish pirate. However, Hector Barbossa won the flintlock when the Spanish pirate challenged him to a duel, in which Barbossa's foolish opponent lost his pistol as well as his life. Having defeated his opponent, Barbossa took the pistol as his own, dealing out death like a gentleman. Since then, Barbossa used this pistol wherever he went, and had it with him when he became the captain of the Cobra and later the First Mate of the Black Pearl. Even after leading the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, Barbossa still kept this pistol. A Pirate's Weapon holding his pistols.]] For all those years when he was captain of the Black Pearl, Barbossa used this weapon. On Isla de Muerta he shot Pintel, one of his crewmen, to find out whether the curse was lifted or not. He used it in the battle that followed, until he was shot by Jack Sparrow, and killed. After its owner's death, the pistol remained in the cave, still on Barbossa's belt. When he was resurrected, Barbossa continued to use this pistol. After escaping from Davy Jones' Locker, Barbossa drew both pistols on Jack Sparrow, leading to a tense standoff, but none of the pistols would fire due to wet gunpowder. During the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Barbossa killed at least one East India Trading Company soldier with this pistol; while informing Will Turner that he could kiss his new bride, Barbossa broke off as the soldier attempted to attack him, only for a cackling Barbossa to shoot him dead. After the battle, when the Pearl sailed to Tortuga, Barbossa kept the pistol, and was carrying it when he stole the Pearl from Sparrow a second time. After becoming a privateer in King George II's court, Barbossa swapped his well-worn pirate's pistol for a new flintlock, which was considered to be the best design the admirality arsenal could supply.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, pg. 17 Design and usage The decorative and deadly pistol was engraved with silver ornaments including a miniature skull. It was decorated with silver and gold around the barrel and handle. The barrel was longer than most pistols of this kind. In Barbossa's hands, this pistol was a good weapon, with which Barbossa kills his enemies like a gentleman. Behind the scenes *According to The International Firearms Database, the original weapon is a decorated version of a Spanish Miquelet flintlock pistol. This is an error repeated from the auction house which sold the hero weapon in 2015. The pistol is actually a slightly modified and heavily embellished English Heavy Dragoon. It, and several of the other weapons, was first used in the movie "Cutthroat Island". It was carried by the character Dawg played by actor Frank Langella. *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Barbossa uses this pistol to shoot pirates/players to prove their immortality after he turns them into undead beings. *In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Barbossa shoots Pierre Kelly in the leg with his blunderbuss. In the film's comic book adaptation he shoots Kelly with his pistol. . Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Pistols